


In a Human heart

by AbigailKinney4life



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Apocalypse, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailKinney4life/pseuds/AbigailKinney4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anung un Rama took control of the world two years ago and has kept John Myers close. He plans to expel all love and hope John still holds for Hellboy until the Human is completely submissive to him, but is John strong enough to resist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to their respective owners

Anung un Rama scared him. Well, he scared most people, people who were still alive anyway.

But he scared John more than he scared any one else, but it wasn't because he was a cruel beast, it was far from it.

It was because every single time John looked at the horned destroyer, all he could see was him.

It was like Hellboy was screaming on the inside, trying to get out, but Anung un Rama kept him trapped there, forced him to watch his destruction.

The world had ended two years ago, it now stood in a stereotypical apocalyptic state.

The sky was crimson and the moon was a mottled burnt orange that stood out in contrast against the sky.

When Anung un Rama had risen, he'd taken Hellboy's mate along with him. He protected him as long as he served him, he treated him like a toy and John knew the moment he disobeyed he'd be dead.

But he couldn't do that, he couldn't leave him.

John looked up from the throne room he was sitting in, naked against the stone floor, as the Demon walked in.

He was still the tall, red, muscled man John had known, but instead of filed stubs, there now stood thick horns that surrounded a crown of flame that burned eternally.

The carvings in his red right hand shone with a sickly red and his breath came out in short gasps of crimson smoke that tainted the air.

He was no longer fun and cocky, he was no longer Human.

He was a monster that created destruction in his path and didn't care who he turned to dust in his wake.

John bowed his head.

"Master," he greeted solemnly.

He was met by a low chuckle. "We all know you don't mean that, John."

John looked up to meet the yellow eyes that were staring at him, Anung un Rama had a satisfied smirk on his face.

John gulped and tried to expel all sources of fear from his body. "I don't know what you mean, Master." He said, trying to keep his voice as even as possible.

Anung un Rama took a casual step towards him. "You call me Master, but you don't mean it."

John looked away, the one question burning on his lips was then why am I still alive?

But he didn't say it, he'd been trained into submission for two long years and he was nowhere near stupid enough to speak his mind.

He didn't have the inclination or the strength.

John looked up, his eyes were tired from the lack of sleep of having his Lord pump into him every night, and his skin was cold to the touch from the stone floor.

"I don't know what else I can offer you, my King." He said quietly, well aware the Demon could hear him.

"You're a problem, John." Anung un Rama continued in his calm tone, walking towards the Human.

John stood immediately as he approached. He'd seen Anung un Rama kill people with his bare hands and destroy cities and boil oceans, but this was when he was most terrifying.

When he was calm and quiet, when the true devil rippled in his eyes.

John bowed his head to his King. "I'm so sorry, Master." He began, "I'm sorry for being a problem, I'll change it, I promise."

Anung un Rama shook his head. "No, you bow and scrape to me better than anyone left on this Godforsaken planet." He chuckled, "okay, maybe that's the wrong word."

John shivered, there were times when he was just too similar to his lost love,r it made him want to vomit.

"You never stood up to me," he continued, "not like some others."

His lips twisted into a leer and John knew that in his minds eye he was seeing how he'd reduced Elizabeth Sherman to dust before him for rejecting his rule.

"But it's not because you're smart and it's definitely not because you respect me."

John shook as he looked up into those yellow eyes, so cold and terrifying.

"It's because you believe there is hope for him."

John swallowed as he felt an unruly tear fall from his eye. He immediately moved to scrub it away but Anung un Rama beat him to it. He tried not to flinch as his one flesh hand reached out and wiped the tear from his cheek.

He watched as Anung un Rama brought the tear to his mouth and licked it away, trying not to remember other ways those hands used to touch him.

Anung un Rama hummed. "I can taste your pain, not that I need too, it's etched across your face." His tone suddenly turned as cold as the stone of his right hand as he took John's face in his grip and painfully forced his face up to meet his.

"I will never kill you, John Myers." He said coldly. "You'll be at my side forever, so I need to expel all the hope and feelings for him-" he spat the words, "from your body forever. I would say I'll make your life a living hell but lets face it, it already is."

John trembled in fear as Anung un Rama collected him up his arms and walked him over to his throne.

All the times Hellboy had picked him up, he'd felt safe and secure. But now he felt scared and vulnerable and it was hard to imagine that both of these states of mind came from the same body.

John let out a groan of pain as Anung un Rama pressed his face roughly against the stone seat of the throne, leaving his bare ass completely exposed.

He shut his eyes, he knew what was coming, this had happened more often than not.

Anung un Rama had retained all of Hellboy's memories when he'd changed, and the one thing he explained to John that had always stood out to him was how particularly good it was to fuck John.

The Demon had felt an unexplainable connection to John since the first time he'd seen him and had employed him as a slave of sorts, for all sorts of things, sex, nutrition, pain.

Mainly he just liked to see John squirm. It brought him an insane sort of happiness in this wasteland.

But this was different somehow, this wasn't just one of those times Anung un Rama fucked him hard and he was sore for a few hours after and felt guilty because generally he couldn't help coming.

This was Anung un Rama using sex as a weapon. Not using it to please himself, but using it against John. Using it to try and break the spirit John thought he'd kept so carefully hidden.

John shuddered as he felt the cold liquid seep between his cheeks and drip into his abused hole, Anung un Rama had fucked him dry a few times as punishment and John shuddered every time he thought about it.

But the demon knew that the way to make John truly lose himself was not within pain, it was within pleasure.

People forgot themselves at moments of pure ecstasy, they said the craziest things and Anung un Rama highly doubted John was any different, he was just a Human after all.

John closed his eyes as he felt the familiar colossal cock make contact with his hole, stretching him painfully.

Every ridge and every vein that he felt reminded him off all the times that cock had made love to him, made him feel special and loved and that hurt more than the widest girth ever could.

John clenched his teeth as he felt inch after inch breach him until the Demon was fully seated inside him.

He felt Anung un Rama groan behind him and he let his head rest against the cold stone, tears stinging his eyes.

Anung un Rama moved almost immediately, he used lube, or at least a variation of it, because he didn't want to damage his little sex slave.

But the Demon was selfish and cruel, even to his most prized possession.

John shuddered and convulsed as the burn spread through his entire body and his tears became more prominent.

Not because he knew this burn would last until this was over, but because he knew it wouldn't.

He knew how it would make him feel.

Anung un Rama was very good at sex, as good as Hellboy had been. John couldn't class them as the same person, he just couldn't.

John let out an involuntary moan as Anung un Rama's cock made contact with his prostate, stimulating the sensitive spot inside him until John was mewling and bucking beneath him.

He heard Anung un Rama's superior laugh and the hatred burned deep within John.

The hate mixed the pleasure and the pain and the guilt all blurred into one intense emotion as he felt the Demon inside him, tainting his soul and making him love it.

John cried out as he came, white come splashing against the stone floor. He often wondered how long it would take for it to turn black.

He collapsed against the throne in his release but Anung un Rama did not stop, he continued fucking John long and hard until John was crying out in pain from his overstimulated prostate, his neglected cock rising beneath him again.

John felt tears well up again. No, please. He silently pleaded as he grew hard again, the constant stream of pain making him cry out with every thrust, but Anung un Rama only loved that.

He heard the Demon finally grunt behind him and felt the fiery hot seed fill him up and spurt against his prostate with such force that he came a second time, crying out from a mixture of pain and pleasure as Anung un Rama finally pulled out of his abused hole, making a small whimpering noise as he felt the hot come dribbling down his legs.

He heard Anung un Rama make a noise behind him. "You look so beautiful like that," he was saying, "fucked out, my come down your legs, your own come on the floor from having come twice like a dirty slut."

He chuckled as he pulled John's limp body to him, John didn't have the strength to resist, but he wouldn't have done even if he'd had it.

John looked into the Demon's yellow eyes, he didn't have much of a choice.

Anung un Rama forced his tongue between John's flaccid lips and John didn't make a move to reciprocate, he merely stayed in his arms and took it.

After a moment, the Demon pulled away and let John go, allowing him to crumple to the floor.

Anung un Rama reached down and pulled his pants back up, no longer the leather John knew.

"I'll be back later this evening," he informed John as the Human lay on the floor and watched him silently. "There have been developments with the mission."

John closed his eyes, the "mission" was to locate and destroy Abraham Sapien. John didn't know why Anung un Rama wanted him dead so badly, he supposed he wanted to destroy every part of his old life.

Abe had been clever to out run him for this long, but John knew his old friend wouldn't be alive for much longer.

"You are not to leave this room until I get back." Anung un Rama instructed. John merely nodded and watched as the Demon left the room and everything was silent again.

As soon as he was out of sight, John let his silent tears flow freely.

He hated Anung un Rama for making him come like that, but he hated himself more.

Now would be the perfect opportunity to kill himself, to end it all and get out of this hell. But he'd never do it, just like he'd never done it before.

John knew that Anung un Rama wouldn't stop until there was not a single ounce of hope left in him, and he just prayed that he would be strong enough to hold out until...

Until what? John didn't even know, until he thought of something.

Until he could free his lover from his prison inside the Demon's mind.

John knew he was still in there, despite all of Anung un Rama's denial.

He guessed what he was doing was lying on a cold floor, crying with Demon come dripping from ass, waiting for a man he needed to come and save him.

A man who would never come.


	2. Chapter 2

Anung un Rama stepped out into the sunlight, it blazed down over the rock that was once called Earth in a sickly orange hue.

It made the dry rocks have an almost yellow colour as they crumbled in the street.

It made him angry just looking at it, it hadn't meant to be this way.

When Anung un Rama had first launched his attack on the Human world, he had severely over-estimated the Human's.

He expected the Human's to keep the world safe, but they hadn't.

They'd crumbled under him, made no attempt to fight back.

There was no honour in the way they'd fallen beneath him, and as a result, the Earth turned into a desolate rock that would soon crumble down into nothing.

This was supposed to be paradise, this was supposed to be the world Anung un Rama took for himself and his kind, he never meant to destroy it.

Rearing his head back, eyes unaffected by the glare of the sun, Anung un Rama let out an ethereal cry that resonated on such a frequency he was sure it could breach the Heavens.

He felt the ground shake under his call and growled to himself, how this piece of crap for a planet even stayed afloat was beyond him.

Anung un Rama looked up as a crack splintered it's way across the sky, opening in a ball of flames like a burn mark in a piece of paper.

Such a small gateway to his home world, small enough only to let the slightest creatures through. The same way he'd gotten to this Earth all those years ago.

Through the crack flew two creatures, Anung un Rama watched as they landed in front of him and the crack in the sky sealed itself over like it had never existed in the first place.

The tallest of the two creatures, Thydra, had an impossibly tall neck and his whole body mar his wings were covered in scales. His wings were large and foreboding, resting at his side.

The shorter of the two, McGore, was much smaller and stockier, thick muscle rippling under discoloured skin and covered head to toe in stitch marks where he'd literally been sewn back together.

These were a sub-species of Demon, unlike Anung un Rama and those like him, they existed in Hell in the same way cats existed on Earth.

They were vile creatures used as lackeys on Anung un Rama's home world, and they were no different here.

Thydra bowed his head slightly, less than his neck would allow, and closed his eyes momentarily.

"Anung un Rama." McGore said in greeting. "You have work for us?"

Anung un Rama liked the snap to it attitude these Demon's had, they were the only kind that could squeeze through the small hole he could make between dimensions, but they came whenever he called.

"You've located the psychic?" He asked.

McGore nodded. "Yeah, he's hiding in Japan, in one of the leftover temples, he thinks that it's shielding him from us."

Anung un Rama stared at them for a long moment but neither of them spoke, he growled slightly, a thin stream of crimson smoke spiralling from his nostrils.

"Then go get him." He said menacingly.

McGore backed away slightly, but Thydra, who Anung un Rama had quickly learned couldn't be intimidated so quickly, didn't move.

"Is is Sapien?" He asked.

Anung un Rama growled again and shook his head, "he would never be out in the open, he's a creature of the water. This psychic will lead us to him."

"If it's not Sapien-" McGore interupted, "why don't you send one of your mutants to go get him instead?"

One of the first things Anung un Rama had done when he'd taken control of the Earth was acquire some minions.

He took a village of Human's scarred and disabled from a volcanic eruption and killed them all, using his demonic powers to preserve their lives and created a zombie-like race of mutated half-lives. They served to do minimalistic tasks, but nothing important, they were bumbling fools.

Anung un Rama planned to destroy them all once his plan was complete anyway, he didn't want any Human's left on the Earth.

Except John Myers, he planned to keep him close. He mused that maybe if he'd been in charge before all this, with his resolve, the world wouldn't be lying in ruin right now.

Anung un Rama didn't say a word, instead, he reared his right hand back and sent the stone fist colliding with the jaw of McGore. The Demon flew back off his feet and hit the ground with a hard thud.

Thydra stared between Anung un Rama and McGore, not saying a word.

McGore slowly got to his feet, clutching the side of his face. Just visible between his fingertips was a flesh wound oozing with black blood.

McGore stared in fear at the Demon who had just hurt him.

"Get to Japan." Anung un Rama said simply, turning on his heel and walking away, tail flicking out behind him.

McGore looked at Thydra but Thydra merely shrugged back at him.

"Don't piss off the King."

…

He wasn't back yet, and John was sore from lying on the cold stone floor. He wished that Anung un Rama would allow him to wear clothes, underwear, at least.

His flesh stung as it made contact with the cold stone.

With a sigh, he heaved himself into a sitting position.

It's not like it mattered that Anung un Rama had instructed him not to leave the throne room, it's not like there was much to do outside anyway.

Besides, seeing what the world had come to, it scared John, he wanted to stay as far away from it as possible.

Leaning against the side of the throne, and hissing in shock as the stone bit into his back, John closed his eyes.

He never dreamed any more, not even nightmares, he was too alone.

But every now and again he did daydream, just a little bit, of how everything used to be.

About growing up and joining the FBI, about grass and trees and birds, about being in love with the strongest man in the world thinking that nothing would ever happen to him.

Then Rasputin had happened, he'd laid John's body on a slab and threatened to kill him and send him to Hell if Hellboy didn't speak his true name and turn into the Demon he'd been spending his whole life trying to avoid. Naturally, of course, the first thing Anung un Rama had done was kill Rasputin and destroy his precious prophecy.

Now John wished that Rasputin had killed him, he wished that all of his friends and family were still alive, his life would have been a small price to pay.

There had been times, before any of this, when he and Hellboy had only being seeing each other for a little while, when John wondered if the red man really loved him, if he would ever really love him.

Hellboy had given his soul and the complete destruction of the Earth to save John's soul from Hell, John didn't have any doubts any more, and that's why he couldn't leave him.

If only he could see the sort of existence John had to live now, maybe he would have given sacrificing him a second thought.

Hell couldn't be much worse than this, John thought. Besides, any Hell would pale into insignificance if Hellboy actually could see him now. See him through Anung un Rama's eyes, see everything he'd been forced to do to him.

A tear slid down John's face unexpectedly, he immediately scrubbed it away with the back of his hand.

He wasn't allowed to cry, he had to be strong, the moment he let himself have any sort of weakness he could be lost.

But it was these thoughts, these horrible thoughts that everything that Anung un Rama had done may be laid out for Hellboy to see, that made John wish that Hellboy wasn't in there after all, that he wasn't suffering in this hell.

John looked up immediately as the large stone door to the throne room opened and the familiar muscled mass of Anung un Rama walked in.

John had lost track of the time, he could have been gone for hours. Suddenly, the daydreams were gone again and John was faced with harsh reality, the Demon destroying the world wearing Hellboy's face and everything started to hurt again.

The pain in John's heart had died down from agony into a dull ache, but it was still there and he doubted it would ever really go.

Anung un Rama approached him, breathing slowly, the red mist swirled from his mouth as John stood to meet him.

"I lost track of time, Master." John informed him, voice quiet.

"It's evening," Anung un Rama said, reaching forward and placing his flesh had on John's shoulder. "You didn't leave the throne room?"

John shook his head and Anung un Rama seemed to believe him. He shook his head and John winced, he lost his temper so easily anything could set him off and usually John paid the price, he tried to make his face as open and innocent as possible.

"I can feel it radiating off you," Anung un Rama said irritably.

John's eyebrows creased forward. "R...radiating?"

John was immediately knocked back off his feet by Anung un Rama's fist, the contact was powerful and he felt blood trickling from his nose, he stared up in rage at the angered Demon.

"Love, care!" Anung un Rama spat in a mocking tone, "I recognise every feeling."

John cowered as Anung un Rama walked closer. "Hellboy is dead," he spat, "he's dead and gone and I'm running the show now."

Anung un Rama reached down with his flesh had and grasped a handful of John's hair, yanking it forward towards him.

John cried out as Anung un Rama levelled his face with his crotch.

"You're mine," he continued, pulling his pants roughly down, revealing his straining member. "I'm gonna make sure you don't forget it."

John's mouth was forced down onto Anung un Rama's cock, he gagged as the solid appendage hit the back of this throat.

Moisture was streaming down John's cheeks as Anung un Rama kept his head held in place by his hair and violently fucked his mouth.

John could hardly breath, he made a surprised noise around the Demon's unrelenting cock as he felt something nudge at his hole.

He realised, in horror, that Anung un Rama's tail had circled around his body and was prodding at his quivering hole, trying to gain entrance.

John closed his eyes as he made no move to stop the tail, he didn't clench up, he just allowed himself to be filled and he hated them both for it.

Anung un Rama didn't use any lube so the intrusion burnt, but thankfully his tail wasn't as big as his cock so it didn't hurt as much as it usually did when he fucked him dry.

But John continued to weep, he didn't have a choice. Between the thick cock between his lips and the tail flicking over his prostate he thought he was going to explode.

"Say you need it..." Anung un Rama grunted, "say you're mine."

The moisture streaming down John's face was no longer just his eyes watering, he was crying, even though he promised himself he never would.

Anung un Rama pulled his cock out of John's mouth, pressing it against his lips. "Y...yours..." John struggled out helplessly, the stimulation in his ass making him whimper, "I'm...yours..."

Anung un Rama's cock was shoved back into his throat once more, John's body begun to tremble through pure feeling alone.

Only moments later, Anung un Rama's moans began to change, John knew he was close.

With a guttural growl, the Demon came down John's throat without warning. Gagging around the hot liquid, John accidentally let go of himself and he came too, his come splattering onto the floor.

Anung un Rama continued fucking his mouth shallowly for a few moments, his tail still flicking lazily over his prostate.

John bowed his head, over-sensitized. "Please," he begged, trembling. "Please, stop."

The tail left John's ass and he crumbled down in relief.

He watched with sore eyes as Anung un Rama pulled his pants up over his softening cock.

John jerked immediately when the throne room door was flung open. He'd learned long ago not to be embarrassed when they were caught in the act.

In all honesty, he expected Anung un Rama to humiliate him publicly on a daily basis, but he seemed to prefer to keep John all to himself.

John recognised the two Demons, or sub-species of, they'd been around a few times doing Anung un Rama's bidding. John knew he trusted them more than he trusted those creepy mutants he'd created.

They always freaked John out when he saw them, but these Demon's didn't look any better.

One was tall and scaly and the other was short and brutish, John cowered as they both walked to his Master.

"Master," the tall one said, not sparing a glance at John. "We've found him."

Anung un Rama's head tilted slightly like he was thinking, then he looked towards John.

"Wait outside." He instructed quietly.

Not questioning it, John merely nodded and stood, walking outside of the throne room for the first time in days.

The throne room led directly to the outside, and John was immediately stung by the cold of the night, but none of that mattered.

John let himself sink against the door of the throne room, he didn't even know why he was outside as he could hear the voices of the three Demon's resonating inside.

But he tried desperately to block their voices out, he clutched himself against the cold and felt the tears stinging his eyes.

For the first time in a long time, John didn't feel strong enough.

He let out a sob as the hopelessness broke over him, he felt cold and dirty, he felt alone, like there was nothing there for him any more. He hated the way Anung un Rama made him feel, he wished that he would have decided to break him with pain and not with pleasure. It was too intimate, too intimate for someone with Hellboy's face. Hellboy's face...but not his soul.

He let his head collapse into his hands as the conversation drifted towards him.

"Where is he?" Anung un Rama was saying.

"In the dungeons," came the gruff voice of another Demon, "we didn't know what you wanted done with him."

There was a pause. "What was he like? Did it seem like he would break easily?"

There was silence again and John found himself listening in, had they found Abe so soon? A wave a fear spread through him.

"Hard to tell," came the higher voice of the other Demon, "of course, you do have ways to make him lead you to Sapien."

John felt himself deflate with relief, false alarm. He allowed himself a moment to feel slightly smug that Abe had hidden himself so brilliantly.

"Why do you even want the freak so badly?" Came the gruff voice again, "do you think you can open the gateway?"

"Yes."

John's ears immediately pricked up at Anung un Rama's answer, this was stuff John was never allowed to hear. The Demon's deepest thoughts he only shared with his own kind.

The fear was back in John, if Anung un Rama ushered in Hell the world would be completely lost.

"It's kind of a complicated story," he continued, "I should know how to open it, the power should be open to me but I can't access it."

There was silence again.

"Why not?"

More silence.

"Because he's shielding it from me."

There was something in Anung un Rama's voice, it sounded like dismay.

"Who is?"

"My...alter-ego, if you will. He's strong, he won't let me access the power within me."

"So, what's Sapien got to do with it?"

"He can read the subconscious, he's strong enough to break through the barrier that...Hellboy...has created."

John was breathing quickly, too quickly as he held himself rigidly against the door.

He was keeping the power shielded from Anung un Rama.

Hellboy was still alive.

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wanted to write something where John can't stand the fact that Anung un Rama still looks and acts a bit like Hellboy, and this sort of took shape. This is supposed to be a little oneshot to upset myself but I suppose I could carry it on if people wanted me to.


End file.
